Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do?
by KickShipper101
Summary: Kim is new. Jack is the schools bad boy. What happens when they meet? Will they become best friends at once or will they hate each other
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I had just gotten to my new home. In Seaford. I lived here when I was like 4 years old but moved when I turned 5. And my mom bought our old house so technically I had just gotten to my old house. I went inside. I was curious to see if my room still looked the same as it had. Just as I thought someone had painted over the rainbow and unicorns I had hand painted on the wall. The colors were blue, green and black. And apparently the walls were sound proof so no one can hear what's going on in my room. To tell the truth I didn't mind the new paint. After all I am going to be 18 in 4 months. All I had to do was find a bed spread that matched the room. Now most girls would have painted over it and made the room pink or some other girly color but no not me. I'm different than other girls, I don't care if my hair is in perfect curls or if I have enough makeup on, in fact I don't even wear makeup. I'm a natural. I'm also a tomboy. Ya see, I skateboard and do karate. I also play volleyball and basketball. I don't have the fanciest clothes. In fact most of the time I just wear a baggy t-shirt and jeans. I've never been considered one of the popular or pretty girls. I was busy thinking about my room when my mom came in and told me that we were going shopping. Now I hate shopping, hate as in despise, very dislike, h-a-t-e. But luckily this kind of shopping was furniture slash bedspread shopping. We were walking through ikea when I saw the perfect bedspread. It had the top black with the bottom two parts blue an green and the pillows were, 1 black bodie pillow, a blue memory foam pillow, and 2 green circle pillows. I begged mom for it and she finally caved in. Yes! We also have neighbors who have a son around my age so hopefully we can become friends. As soon as we got home I made my bed and unpacked everything then I just turned on my stereo, changed into some spankees and a tank top and just danced around my room. While I was dancing I felt like someone was watching me, I looked out the window and saw a boy with shaggy brown hair staring at me. I opened my window and said, "Dude! Are you okay?" he didn't respond he just turned away. That's when I noticed the rest of his outfit. Black leather jacket, black T-shirt and black pants. I was guessing he was one of those bad boy types considering the fact that his room was black. But I didn't think much more and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and saw the time it read 8:00. Oh shit! I have to be at school at 8:30 an haven't even gotten ready. I really quickly showered and got dressed. By the time I left my house it was 8:20. I ran to school. After all I can't be late for my first day. I had just made it out of my house when that same boy from last night pulled up on his motorcycle and said, "Hop on, I'll take you to school," so I hopped on. I wrapped my arms around him. I could almost feel his smirk and it pissed me off. As soon as we pulled up I hopped off and ran inside to the front office to get my locker number and schedule. I had locker 152. I ran to my locker only to find that the boy who gave me a ride had the locker right next to me. He didn't say anything but took my schedule and pointed me in the direction of class. When I got there I saw two open seats one next to a really pretty girl and the other next to a nerd, but the two seats were right next to each other so I went for the one by the girl. Soon the shaggy haired boy came in and took the seat next to mine. He was carrying my bag. "You dropped this by your locker," he said. "Thanks!" I replied. I won't have any trouble making friends was what I thought but no he was not my friend, not even close! Apparently he and I had all of the same classes and were even Bio partners. I figured since we would be seeing so much of each other I might as well know his name, "Hi I'm Kim what's your name?" "What's it to you?" he said glaring at me. Apparently he also isn't to friendly. I just decided to shut up after that.

Jacks POV

I went up to my room to let off steam. Seriously, Ty is a bastard. He made me clean the entire dojo bathroom, even the girls's. So i quit. I then went to the Bobby Wasabi dojo and joined it. I looked out my window and saw a cute blonde dancing in her room. No one had lived in that house for years. She opened the window and asked me if I was okay. I didn't respond. I was lost in her eyes. So to make it seem like I wasn't actually caring I turned around and sat on my bed. My room was painted black. My bedspread was black to. I had a little bit of white and red in my room but not a lot. I soon got tired of thinking about not caring so I fell asleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- I threw my alarm clock at the wall. I went to look at the time but then remembered that my alarm clock is now broken. So then I went to go find my phone. The time was 7:00. I had and hour and a half to get to school. I went into the bathroom and made myself look good. Aka I did my hair etc. By the time I left for school it was 8:20. I left my house and saw the blonde walking/running to school. I pulled up beside her on my motorcycle and told her to get on. She hesitated for a moment but then got on. When she wrapped her arms around me I smirked. When I pulled into the parking lot she jumped off and ran inside. I followed but a lot more slowly. I walked to my locker only to find that same blonde chicka standing right next to it. She had her schedule in her hand so I grabbed it and found out that not only were we neighbors but we had the exact same schedule. It was weird. I pointed to her where to go. She was in such a big hurry that she didn't notice that she dropped her bag on accident. She walked right into class and sat next to Grace. I entered a couple minutes later and sat next to this nerdy kid named Albert. I leaned over, gave her her bag and said, "You dropped this by your locker," she just smiled and said thanks. Since we had every class together I think she wanted to know my name. We were even Biology partners. She smiled and me and said,"Hi I'm Kim what's your name?" I just glared at her and replied all douchebaggy and said, "What's it to you?" I felt really crappy after that but didn't say anything. I decided just to skip the rest of the day and go beat the crap out of some dummies at the dojo.

Kim's POV

I didn't see the brown haired boy at all after that. The way I knew we had the same classes was because the girl I sat next to at first period told me after looking at my schedule. We had all the same classes to. I also found out that his name was Jack, Jack Brewer. Also the chick that sat next to me first periods name was Grace. She likes doing cheer leading and gymnastics. She made me promise to try out for both. So after school she walked with me to the gym. After everybody had tried out they announced the cheerleaders and the gymnastics team. I got on both. I was even captain of the gymnasts. When that was over we went out for some ice cream at the mall. I couldn't drive so she did. Instead of getting ice cream we just hung out at Falafel Phil's. We had just sat down when this idiot jock like person came up to us. "Hey baby. You, me, Friday night, the movies." he said acting like he actually had a chance. Jack was sitting one booth over and came and said, "Sorry, but she's with me." he winked at me letting me know that he was just trying to help me. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend." I said. This got that guy mad. He was about to punch Jack when Jack caught his fist. "You probably shouldn't have done that." he said. This only made the guy more mad. Then Jack did all this karate king fu stuff on him and bam. The guy was running away like a baby. "Thanks." I said to Jack.

"No problem. I'm Jack."

"Kim." we shook hands.

"You here alone?"

"No Grace was here she just had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh..."

"Do you do karate?"

"Yeah. Do you?" "

I use to but not really anymore. I do cheerleading and gymnastics."

"Cool. If you wanna do karate again there's a dojo that I go to just over there. It's called Bobby Wasabi dojo." he said pointing to where it was. It was literally right across the street.

" I just barely quit the Black Dragons and join the Wasabi warriors."

"Cool. Well I have to go. Grace is probably looking for me."

"Kay. Bye. See ya at school Kimmy."

Jacks POV

I felt her grab my arm and flip me.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't ever call me Kimmy. It's Kim. Just Kim." she whispered in my ear. Then she turned around and walked away shaking that little ass of hers as she walked.


	2. AN

**Sorry guys this sin't a chapter. i feel really bad but i am not going to continue this story. im going through some really deep shit right now so yeah. if some one wants to take over then feel free. just pm me and i will give you the story.**


End file.
